A Jack Frost and Vibrator Sam Christmas
by heatt
Summary: Shopping with boys can be such a pain, Gabriella thinks. Or to Troy, shopping is just a pain itself! But what happens when a Grandma curses them with the Jack Frost curse? What happens to Vibrator Sam? And What about a mailbox! Oneshot TG


**Ah yes, I was able to publish another Christmas story before Christmas. I was pretty proud. I didn't know about this one at first, so I had Coralee (aka Corri to the other half the world and her last name is used in this story with the little girl lol) read it and she said she laughed a lot. So i hope the rest of you do too. Now, I will say Vibrator Sam is a real toy but...not _that_ type of toy, not a sex toy. That is just what i named it. And also, hitting mailboxes do happen...me and my friend Dillon have both hit them. Along with a lot of other people, i hope. But when i hit one, i was with two of my best friends who were cracking up over the issue. But we were on a narrow road, that is really only meant for 1 car on the road at a time and the plow did force me to pull over...I SWEAR!**

**Oh once again, me and my friend Kait (penname kebarrera) are co-writing a story, called This Is Your Life. It is on her account, so if you'd like to read it go there! The second chapter of it should be out today, i believe. We would love it if you read and gave feedback, and plus she adores getting reviews. It's so cute how excited she gets over them. Like i said, any type of feedback works.**

**Well i hope you like this story. I worked on it all morning, it took a while to think of what i wanted it to imply but...whatever, read lol. Thanks for reading, i hope you laugh and enjoy it. You can leave reviews if you'd like, i like all kinds of feedback.**

**

* * *

  
**

"I hate Christmas shopping" Troy Jayden Bolton groaned.

"Troy, I know, but please. It isn't that bad is it? Christmas shopping is fun. Everyone is in the spirit!" His girlfriend, Gabriella responded cheerfully.

"Baby, there are like three million people here. Yes it is that bad," He said as they entered a line, "look at this line! There are like fifty people in front of us, we could be here until my next birthday! Oh and of course the whole Jack Frost curse."

Ah yes, the Jack Frost curse. Someone says that to you, and your holiday might as well all be ruined. It is very Scrooge like to say, to anyone.

"Okay Mr Scrooge, you behave about shopping with me or I will not buy you a Pina Colada smoothie from Jamba Juice," Gabriella responded.

"Oh shit, okay" Troy's mood changed immediately, "Merry Christmas!" He would say as every person walked by.

Gabriella knew going to Jamba Juice would change his mood, now if only she could get to put the toilet seat down after he went? That was a whole issue itself.

That left Gabriella wondering, why do guys never put the seat down? Do they not have that knowledge? Oh also when they get their pee all over the place, seriously? How? Why can't they clean it up? Maybe there is a science behind it, who knew?

"Next!" The cashier yelled, Gabriella yanked on Troy's hand for them to move forward.

After Troy and Gabriella cashed out of the store, they wondered around the mall and then came to a halt as a little girl, with long blond hair who appeared to be about five years old, yanked on Troy's shirt.

"Escuse me mister, but you dropped this nickel," she said.

Troy and Gabriella both smiled at the toothless little girl, "Well aren't you just the cutest little girl in your red sweater with a snowmen on on your sweater," Gabriella chimed.

"Thank you," the little girl said.

"Is Santa coming to your house?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah! And my momma said he is bringing my dad a towel to clean up after himself when he goes to the bathroom, and toilet cleaner!" She said excitedly.

"Oh that sounds like a good idea, I think I might have to ask Santa to bring that for this guy here," Gabriella smiled towards Troy.

"Haha, thanks babe. What's your little name?" Troy asked her as her smile grew bigger and she had a blush grow on her little cheeks.

"My name is Lillian Rose Johnson," she said proudly.

"Well my name is Troy Jayden Bolton and this is my girlfriend, Gabriella Pigs-Feet Montez," Gabriella glared at Troy at his comment and the little girl giggle, "And You know what Lily?" Troy said as he gave the little girl a nickname, "Since it's the Christmas time, and because I am Romeo Montague and this is Juliet Capulet-the classic love story, we will want you to keep that nickel. And for the Elmo heck of it, here have a five dollar bill too!" Troy pulled out his wallet and handed Lily the bill.

Lily watched in amazement, her eyes grew the size of the moon, "Thank you so much! I am going to put this in my piggy bank to go to Disneyland!" she said, as she ran off to her mother.

"Aw babe," Gabriella said, "that was cute."

"I know, what can I say, I am the secret Santa but no one knows," Troy said cockily.

"But...you do know that she probably has no idea who Romeo and Juliet are, right? Or about being in love?"

"Oh fuck," Troy said a little disappointed, what four year olds don't know about Romeo and Juliet? "You know what Gabi? When we have babies, I will make them read Romeo and Juliet at age three."

"Troy, our children are not going to read that book at age three! It has wars, murder, suicide and SEX in it!" She retorted.

"Yeah but it's good sex," Troy said as a sly grin grew on his face, "we can name one of them Oral!"

"Good God, why did I agree to date you two years ago?"

"Because you felt bad for me when I feel in the bucket of muck water," he laughed.

"Oh yes, and you said you would keep stalking me until we hung out. I don't know why I ever agreed to that."

"Ouch baby, that hurts right in my heart parts," as he stuck out his lower lip.

"Well it doesn't matter, I still have you today. Oh oh oh, Troy, let's go in that store!" Gabriella said like a child and pointed to the Christmas store.

"Gabi, do we have too? I want Jamba!"

"Oh stop whining, it's Christmas. Be happy or I will beat you with this Christmas ornament!"

"Well it looks pretty, are you sure you want too?"

"No...it is pretty, if you broke it I would go into depression and go to that same rehab center Lindsay and Britney went too...and we all know how that went for them. And worst off, I wouldn't have a Christmas ornament no more! Oh I'm sorry little Christmas ornament for using you as a threat for the big bad anti-Christmas-shopping-scrooge-who-secretly-loves-Rihanna-more-than-me!"

"Baby, you are talking to an inanimate object."

"So?"

"Why?"

"It has feelings too!"

"It's inanimate object,"

"You already said that and plus, it has the same size brain as you so that MUST mean something!"

"Yeah well...these glutens have the size brain as you!" Troy tried for a comeback.

"Aw glutens are cute and I have a very high IQ, so I adore it," she won.

"Can you let me when any argument?"

"No."

"Fine."

The couple walked into the Christmas store that had just opened that day, it was fate. And since they were in the mall the day it opened, they had to go in. Of course, being a Christmas store and it was Christmas time, the store had been playing Christmas music, what else would it play?

The walked through the aisles finding many Christmas trinkets and playing with the singing Christmas cards. Well, Troy was. He just couldn't walk away from them, they were addicting. It was like a drug that he would keep taking. Okay not _exactly_ like that, but something...almost similar.

"Troy? Please, it's a card. If you don't put it down soon I will take it away!" Gabriella said as if she were mothering her boyfriend. Boys, they are so..like boys!

Troy continued to play with the card. He would open it for it to sing, close the card for it to stop. Open and close. Opened and closed it again. And went on for what seemed like forever.

He was finally able to find the will to stop listening to the cards. Only due to he found snow globes and turned the little twist on the bottom, to have it sing also.

"Seriously, can you keep your hands off anything?" Gabriella said.

"And who accused me not being in the Christmas spirit? Gosh, Pigs-Feet thought you were the Christmas expert in this relationship."

"I am...Aw Troy! Look at this!" Gabriella yelled, as old Grandma looked at her as though she were on drugs, what was with that? So what...she was excited to be in a Christmas store, no need to want to spring Jack Frost on her ass.

"You Jack Frost," the old lady scold at her.

How rude, Gabriella thought. _Everyone_ knew Jack Frost was the devil, I mean he makes it snow and ice and hit people on the road! That old Grandma _did not_ just go there! Oh shit, she did.

"What, babe?" Troy asked as he approached.

"Look it's miselto-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Troy crashed his lips on hers. How romantic? The old lady walked by and grumbled something like "go get yourself an elf room with reindeer cookies" Well...Gabriella thought that did sound a little hot.

"Merry fucking Christmas Pigs-Feet," Troy smiled.

PLUNK!

"Oh, Oh my god! My key, they had vibrator Sam on them. Poor Vibrator Sam is dead now!" Gabriella said sadly. "He was my favorite key holder too," Gabriella said.

"A-are you crying? Over a little spinner toy on your keys?" Troy asked.

"Yes! Vibrator Sam was cute and red."

Gabriella stormed out the store in tears, over her favorite toy connected to her keys. It was broken, how tragic could life get? Her favorite key chain, dead.

-

Troy and Gabriella had made it successfully..half way home, until the old lady's curse caught up with them, again. It's as though she did curse them, first Vibrator Sam and now, they hit a mailbox. They did call it the Jack Frost Curse for something.

How do you hit a mailbox?

"I can't believe you hit a mailbox, Troy. I mean, I can see hitting a moose, but a mailbox? It isn't even mobile!" Gabriella said, laughing about the subject.

"First, there are no moose here where we live. And second, it was not my fault. The big bad snow plow hogged the road! I had to pull over and..it made me hit it? Now we are stuck," troy tried to convince himself hitting a mailbox was not hi fault, but both knew it was.

Gabriella continued to laugh over hitting a mailbox, "Speaking of moose. How does that get to be plural? Mooses? Miices? Moosed? I should google it later. Oh and Troy, the perfect Christmas present for me, is a moose. I can name him...Humpty!"

"Oh like hump!" Troy said.

"No, like Humpty Dumpty! Cause we are talking about this, as you hit the mailbox, get it?"

"Uh, no."

Troy said, then gave Gabriella a little box tied with a boy, "There, an early Christmas present."

Gabriella opened the box, "OH, MY GOD! VIBRATOR SAM, YOU ARE ALIVE! Troy how did you do that?"

"Oh I changed the batteries, I also got you a pack of those for Christm-shit, I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"Aw, I will pretend to be surprised," Gabriella smiled.

Then they felt the car get pulled out back on to the road, by none other than, a snow plow.

"Have I told you how much I love snow plows?" Troy said.

"No...but you said how much you hate them!" Gabriella laughed.

Even though the old lady cursed the couple with Jack Frost, the day had still ended will. Gabriella had her Vibrator Sam and it was alive and Troy got his Jamba Juice and loved snow plows, he wanted one for a pet now and name it Kent. Together Troy and Gabriella could have a Vibrator Sam, Kent the Snow Plow and Humpty...the moose.

* * *

**HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY EVERYONE! Oh and a great new year! Again, I don't know if I will be making a story before Christmas or New Year's, we shall see.**

**I hope you enjoyed what you read. I love hearing feedback, so if you'd like, leave a review!  
**


End file.
